The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to antenna port management for localized enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel (EPDCCH) transmission in Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication systems. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicat with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Communications on the downstream may carry control information for the mobile device. Mobile devices may monitor these communications to identify and decode the control information. The location of the control information within the transmission may vary. The mobile device may identify various locations and attempt to decode the control information at these locations. The mobile device, however, may not be aware of the antenna port used to transmit this control information. Without knowing the antenna port, the mobile device may not be able to receive the control information.